


Glimpse of Green

by Chikasumi_Kurotsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Post-Season/Series 09, there are feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikasumi_Kurotsuki/pseuds/Chikasumi_Kurotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stumbles across Dean, but it isn't the Dean he knew. Basically this is just post season 9 and is based off of a tumblr/pinterest prompt. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse of Green

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is based off of a tumblr post I found on pinterest. The link is here: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/172262754472383264/
> 
> Also, there are lots of feels and my roommate already gave me crap for sending her the pin. I'm sorry in advance. (Not edited in the least so it may suck)
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine and the over all idea/plot line is not technically mine (that is all the people on tumblr). I just made it into a very short little one shot.

“Dean,” Castiel said, surprised to see his old friend. It had been months since he had last seen Dean Winchester, months since Castiel had gone to Sam to prove to himself that Metatron had lied about Dean being dead. Metatron had been wrong, but the truth was so much worse.

Castiel looked Dean up and down. He looked startlingly the same and yet completely different all at once. Dean’s hair was a bit longer and messier than normal, his eyes were still a thought stopping green, his stance and over all presence still confidant and demanding attention, but now it was even more dominant. He had on a dark leather jacket with an equally dark shirt on underneath, dark washed jeans, and boots. It was his usual getup and yet completely different. As Cas looked back at Dean’s face he noticed that Dean was leaning against the brick of the wall with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, the picture of confidence.

“Cas,” Dean smirked as he straightened himself up from the wall. “Long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” Dean’s smirk turned to a smile as he made his way towards Castiel.

Castiel’s brows furrowed in confusion as he stared up at Dean, who was only a couple steps away from him at the moment. All of Castiel’s being was yelling at him to go to Dean and pull him into a hug, but something about Dean was off and forced Castiel to hold back.

Suddenly, Dean’s hand was cupping Castiel’s face gently and Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes, startled.

“What-”

Castiel was cut off by Dean’s lips meeting his. It took Cas an embarrassing amount of time to realize that Dean was kissing him, but it didn’t take longer than him processing that that he had been craving this without even knowing. The shock hadn’t completely dissipated yet when there was a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen.

Starting to get weak kneed, Castiel looked up at Dean’s eyes. They were no longer the green that he loved, but completely black. Castiel barely registered that Dean was laughing as Castiel’s grace slowly left him and his body continued to sag, angel blade still buried deep in his body.

Gulping, Castiel moved his left hand that had been tangled in Dean’s hair to cover the black soulless orbs that now lay claim to where there used to be indescribable green. Castiel didn’t want to remember Dean as he was now, twisted and warped until he was just a shell of himself with nothing but darkness within. He wanted to remember the Dean he loved, the Dean he had raised from Hell and had stayed behind in Purgatory to protect, the Dean who had done everything to help Castiel get rid of Metatron even when Castiel didn’t deserve it.

As his knees hit the floor, Castiel smiled sadly up at Dean.

“I forgive you.”

Castiel’s voice was barely audible, but it was loud enough for Dean’s ears to pick up. Just before everything went dark and his hand that had been covering the dark eyes that didn’t belong to his Dean sunk to the ground, Castiel could have sworn he saw a glimpse of green.


End file.
